A night in London
by Tina Muller
Summary: Post Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OS. Maya and Phoenix are back in London and forced to spend a night in the same hotel room. What will happen? Spoilers for the game, M-rating for sexual themes.


Author's note: I don't owe Phoenix Wright or Maya Fey.

There will be a sex scene in this OS, if you are offended by such material, better stop reading now.

* * *

"What do you mean, our reservation is invalid?" _What are those Europeans up to? Maya and I had some real hard days and now they tell me I can't sleep here?_ "You haven't been here in time, Mr. Wright. But we can offer the two of you a junior suit for tonight." It is already late and so I nod. "Very well, here's my credit card." "Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey, your key card. Room 47 is yours for tonight."

We managed to return from Labyrinth City earlier that day and spent the afternoon with Luke and the Professor. Luke knows some fantastic restaurants in London, for sure! That meat pie…and the Corned beef! Simply delicious – for something that isn't a burger. Nick argues with the hotel clerk but soon enough, he receives a key card. Only one. I have no idea why this excites me as much as the idea of a double cheese burger.

"Check out that view, Nick!" Maya's voice displays her excitement and I can't deny that this room is really fantastic, through the window, we can see Tower Bridge. "I can't believe that we were in Labyrinth City so long," she says and I nod. "Time lost its meaning there," I add and smile. "Maya…I" _There was something I wanted to tell her all the time, but couldn't. _I look her deep in the eyes and pull her close to me, holding her tight in my arms.

We have a room from which we actually can see Tower Bridge! That's fantastic! "I can't believe that we were in Labyrinth City so long," I say and Nick nods in agreement. "Time lost its meaning there," he adds and there's a thoughtful look on his face. "Maya…I," he begins but seems to search the words. Instead of continuing, he looks me in the eyes and pulls me close to him.

"When I thought you died I had no idea how I could go on. I felt as if I'd lost everything," I murmur and breathe in the smell of her hair, enjoy the warmth of her body. "Nick…" she whispers and rests her head at my shoulder. For a few moments, all we do is holding each other. Maya is so important to me, she always was, why haven't I realised that yet?

Being in his arms is perfect. I close my eyes and listen to the steady beating of his heart. Yes, I always mock him, but only because I have no idea what else I should do. _He means the world to me. _Ever since Mia died, he was there for me. "When I thought you died I had no idea how I could go on. I felt as if I'd lost everything." It must have been much worse for him than I thought it would be. "Nick…" I am in a loss of words, so I decide to simply enjoy our closeness.

"I think we should take a shower and get to sleep. We had exhausting days," I tell her when I realise the position we are in. Maya steps back and looks at me. "Do you want to shower first?" I nod and head towards the bathroom. _What's wrong with you, Phoenix? You don't like Maya in that way! You like her as a friend. And you aren't a good friend if you picture yourself with her like that! _When I step out of the shower, I have calmed down a bit.

Nick leaves the bedroom to take a quick shower, so I decide to check out the room. _We will share a bed. Why am I thinking about that? Nick doesn't want me in that way. He sees me as Mia Fey's sister; a sister not half as charming and good-looking as the original. _I don't think I can even rival Iris. _What mess have I gotten myself into once again?_

"The bathroom is all yours, Maya," I say when I enter the bedroom again. She smiles at me and my heart beats faster. _What is happening here?_ I gulp when I finally notice what I hadn't until now. There's only one bed in the hotel room, and no other place to sleep. _Maya and I will share a bed. _I can't help but feel aroused at that thought although I try to fight it off at once.

I enter the bathroom, confused. What has just happened? Nick has entered the room, looked from me to the bed and back and blushed a deep shade of red. Does he…? The thought is just crazy, but what if? _What if he never acted on his feelings because he's way down deep a gentleman, just as the Professor? Perhaps Nick is afraid he might hurt me. _And I decide it. If he won't make the next step, I am going to do it.

I am already in the bed when Maya enters the room again. She only wears a towel and I gulp again. _It'd be so easy to get rid of that. When have I turned into a sex crazed pervert? I've known Maya for ages, it isn't right to think of her in that way. _"Nick…" she whispers in a barely audible voice as she approaches me and the bed. "I have thought about a few things, too. You are always there when I need you; you saved me from Matt Engarde and later from Dahlia Hawthrone. And you never wanted anything in return." _Something is off here, but I have no idea what it is yet._

"Nick…" I whisper silently when I am standing in the bedroom. A towel is all that's between him and my body. "I have thought about a few things, too. You are always there when I need you; you saved me from Matt Engarde and later from Dahlia Hawthrone. And you never wanted anything in return." _But you could have me Nick. You could have my heart if you wanted to. It's always been yours._

"You don't need to thank me, Maya. You always help me out in court when I am stuck and that's more than I could ever ask for." _That feels wrong, I want to tell her about the way I feel for her now – felt for her for ages but hadn't realised it. _"I…am I important to you, Nick?" I am taken aback by the question and the blush on her face. "Nobody is more important to me than you are, Maya," I answer her truthfully and notice that the blush deepens. "Nick…show me how important I am to you," Maya finally continues before she drops the towel, revealing her naked form. My pants feel uncomfortably tight at once. "Make love to me."

He looks confused before he answered. "You don't need to thank me, Maya. You always help me out in court when I am stuck and that's more than I could ever ask for." Although he doesn't notice it, his words hurt me. _Is that really all that I am for him? His assistant? But maybe he needs some more encouragement. _"I…am I important to you, Nick?" He looks at me so intensely that I can't help but blush. "Nobody is more important to me than you are, Maya." _He speaks the truth; I don't need a Magatama to know that. _"Nick…show me how important I am to you," I manage to say. It takes all my courage to continue. But I unwrap the towel and let it fall to the floor before I tell him what I wanted to tell him for ages. "Make love to me."

I lick my lips, unsure of what to do. _Stop acting like a coward, Phoenix! Who are you to deny her? _She looks uncomfortable with me seeing her naked, so I force myself to action. I get out of the bed and when I am standing right in front of her, I put a grip on her chin – lightly. Slowly, I lift her face, never breaking eye contact until my lips are on hers. She tastes like heaven and I shudder at the intensity of that kiss. It feels not only right, but so different from every other kiss in my life. Maya relaxes and suddenly, we are in almost full body contact, pressed together tightly. When we break the kiss, I let my lips wander down her throat, stopping when I reach her pulse point, sucking on it carefully.

Nick looks as if he's frozen solid. _What have I done? I am such an idiot!_ I start regretting my actions, but then he's suddenly standing in front of me, touching my face. A moment later, his lips are on mine. All I can think about is him, his tongue begs for entrance and I grant it. I have never been kissed before and honestly, _I have never had someone like Nick. _He makes me feel save and loved and wanted, all at one time. He ends the kiss but his lips don't leave my body but he kisses his way down my throat.

Maya can't hold back a moan and all I can think about is how much I want to get rid of those boxer shorts of mine. "You are beautiful," I whisper and smile at her. _This woman is a goddess. And she's all mine. _I pull her against me and take a step back, landing on the bed, her on top of me. Carefully, I turn us around and kiss her again. But that's not nearly enough, I need more. Everything Maya can give to me. "Nick…please," she breathes in my ear and I get up, taking my shorts off. For a moment, Maya lets her eyes wander up and down my body, taking everything in. And she looks pleased by what she sees there.

I can't help but moan when Nick touches me like this, it's so much better than everything I am used to. "You are beautiful," he whispers and I am overwhelmed by the way he says that. _No comparison to you, those muscles on your body, Nick! _But I am too busy kissing him again, this time on the bed with him on top of me. _How did we end up on the bed? _I start feeling frustrated; he is still wearing his boxer shorts. "Nick…please," I tell him when I finally find my voice again. He gets up and takes them off. _He's perfect. And he's that hard all for me. _This thought makes me shiver with pleasure and I am excited for the things to come.

When I lay down on top of her again, a thought flashes in my mind. "Maya…have you…?" I stutter, feeling myself blush. Her blush rivals mine as she shakes her head. "No." _That would have been too easy. But…that means nobody has ever seen her like that…I will be her first in everything. _"That's going to hurt," I warn her. It could make her stop, but I am unable to lie to her. "I don't care, make me yours, Nick."

When Nick lies down, I notice his hesitation. _Oh no, please don't stop!_ "Maya…have you…?" I shake my head; I haven't done anything like this before – ever. "No." He takes a deep breath. "That's going to hurt." _So he's simply worried about me? I don't want him to stop, not now. Even if that means he will hurt me. _"I don't care, make me yours, Nick."

So I kiss my way down her body, teasing her already hard nipples. She arches her back, leaning in my touch eagerly. Slowly, I let one hand travel down her body and her legs fall open in her own accord. Yes, she is wet, ready for me and I know that I can't hold myself back any longer. I enter her; barely able to stop when I reach her hymen. "Maya…" "Do it, Nick, I trust you." And with that, I thrust my entire length in her.

Finally, Nick doesn't hold himself back anymore. I can't believe he's doing that. _It feels so good… Better than every food I've tasted. _This comparison shocks me for a second, but then his hand touches me where I need him most. And then it's not his fingers, but his member. "Maya…" _It hurts already, but there's no way we stop. _I look in his eyes, shining brightly with love and concern. "Do it, Nick, I trust you."

Tears form in her eyes and she looks as if she is in pain. "I am sorry," I whisper in her ear, stroking her hair. As difficult as it is for me – _she simply feels so perfect around me _– I hold myself back and absolutely still. "It's okay now," Maya finally assures me and I set a slow pace. Too slow to be satisfying, but it's her first time and I don't want to hurt her even more than I already did. It takes some time, but soon, she matches every thrust with a movement of her hips.

It hurts more than I ever imagined it. "I am sorry," Nick whispers and strokes my hair. He doesn't move at all and I will myself to relax. The pain eases and I suddenly realise the position we are in. "It's okay now." After a moment, he moves a bit. There is still a little bit of pain, but it is easy to ignore it by the pleasure he brings to me.

"Harder," she pants and I obey because that's exactly what I want, too. I shift the angle of her hips and have her scream my name in pleasure for the first time. That is almost enough to be my undoing, but I want this to be as pleasurable for Maya as it could get. "Maya," I choke out in a hoarse voice and her fingernails bury themselves in my shoulders. "Nick," she moans and I feel her inner walls clenching around my member.

He still holds himself back, but I don't want that anymore. "Harder," I pant and a moment later, I can't help but scream his name. I don't think I am able to take this any longer, I can feel it. "Maya." And his voice is enough, I can take it anymore, I lose control and all I can think about is him… "Nick."

She bites down on my shoulder, trying to keep silence during her orgasm and with that in mind; I allow myself to fall over the edge, too. I roll of her and can't help but feel smug that I made her feel like that. Maya snuggles up against me and I pull the covers over us. "That was amazing," she murmurs and I stroke her hair absent-mindedly. _No objection here. _"You were amazing, Maya," I reply and pull her a little closer. It was a long day and she is about to doze off, but there is something I need to tell her first. "_So you're finally brave enough, Wright." What is Edgeworth doing in my head? But yes, I am brave enough to tell Maya. _"I love you, Maya; more than everything." At first, she stares at me unbelievingly, but the realisation of my words comes in quickly. And when she answers me, she smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Pearly was always right. You are my special someone…I love you too, Nick."

I bite Nick's shoulder too stay silent, it's so much… The ecstasy fades and Nick rolls off me. I whimper at the loss of body contact but he pulls me in his arms again. "That was amazing," I assure him. _I've never felt like this before. What have you done to me, Nick? _"You were amazing, Maya." His words are soft and he pulls me closer. _This feels so right, being in his arms like that. _I feel that sleep is about to take over but Nick's voice holds me back. "I love you, Maya; more than everything." _Has he really said that? Yes. _And with that, the smile on my face becomes brighter than before. _I have to tell him right now. _"Pearly was always right. You are my special someone…I love you too, Nick."


End file.
